Let's Get Busy
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: Everyone was just too busy. And Hermione wished she was too. Another short Dramione fluff drabble! Postwar fic.Seventh year.


**Author's Notes: **Here we are again. FLUFF GOODNESS! :) Anyway, who do you think Crookshanks is? Vote at my profile! If some doesn't know what I'm referring to, check out my story for the previous Mystery Week, **Hermione Granger and The Missing Underwear. **Anyway, let's get busy shall we?

Song of Inspiration: **Dirty Little Secrets by The All American Rejects**

* * *

**Let's Get Busy**

Hermione sighed quietly as she stared boringly at Harry and Ginny making out inside the Common Room. She was squatting on the couch, her cheeks cupped by her hand, a forgotten book placed on her lap.

Okay…so Harry was busy. He was too busy with Ginny. And Ginny was busy too…busy with Harry. So, she, Harry…oh, and Ron! Where was Ron?

She turned around, and her eager smile fell.

.

.

.

Oh…there he was, _snogging _Lavender. She rolled her eyes at them and went back on staring at Harry and Ginny.

.

.

.

Okay…this was getting boring…

.

.

.

She was the only student doing nothing at _Valentines Day_. Hang on…Neville! Surely he doesn't have any date now, does he?

.

.

.

Oh, there he was, _talking sweetly to Luna Lovegood_. **OKAY!** **SO** she was the only frigging girl doing nothing at Valentines Day! Why did it bother her so much? It's not that she's been neglecting her love life…but… well maybe she is. But still!

And to think Hogwarts has an **even** population, meaning if she doesn't have a date, someone would not be having too…

And her theory goes crumbling into pieces as she saw Dean and Seamus smiling at each other _too_ friendly, with Colin Creevey _tagging_ along.

**THAT**

**WAS**  
**  
IT!**

Hermione stood up, pissed, and left the Common Room heading for the library without any of the Gryffindors ever noticing. It was just that…they were_ too _busy.

* * *

'I'll just read till my eyes bulge out. I'll read all about Voldemort! Bwahahaha! Oh wait… he's dead already…'

Hermione entered the library, feeling irritated. And her irritation elevated when she saw Madam Pince, the librarian, _snogging Agrus Filch_.

.

.

.

Okay…that's not something to be _envious_ about.

**'Eew. Eew. Eew!'**

'But atleast they're busy…' She thought sadly. She took her usual seat at the Library and started to read.

She had been reading for 15 minutes when suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Aren't we just busy?" A voice said from above. She turned her head to the owner of the voice…_Malfoy._

"And aren't we just irritating?" She shot back. She turned back to her reading when she noticed something…he was alone! She felt him sit down beside her, placing his head on his palm and gazed at her as if she was a prized trophy.

"_What?"_ She asked, secretly happy that he was there.

"Why are you alone?"

"Does this school have a rule that we should not be alone? If there is, then you're breaking it too." She said sarcastically, her eyes never leaving the book she was reading.

"I don't think so. I'm not alone. I'm with you." He said simply.

"Or you _think_ you are." Hermione smiled, finally looking at him. Draco smiled back, getting the book from her grasp and closing it.

"Hey!"

.

.

.

"So…how long have you been waiting for me?"

"About 15 minutes." She frowned, noticing the time.

"Well then, we wouldn't like to waste time anymore, won't we? Not now that Longbottom finally found someone to snog."

"What? Neville _snogging_…Luna?" Hermione frowned again at the thought.

Suddenly, without even answering her question, Draco stood up and disappeared into the shelves of books. Hermione wrinkled her nose in confusion, yet searched for him. Finally, after a minute, she found him at the entrance of the Restricted Section. He was leaning peacefully at the wall, his eyes closed.

"Draco?" She raised her brow.

Draco opened his eyes and smirked.

"Happy Hearts Day."

And he gestured to the door beside him.

"Let's get busy?"

Hermione was just too willing not to refuse.

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, that's it! I appreciate reviews a lot! And they keep me inspired! :) Aaaaand I won't bother you guys anymore since you might be _busy..._sly smirk

Leave me heartfelt reviews, people!

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
